


Dino love

by Daddyoo



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Shrek Series, Shrek the Third (2007)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Character Death, Dinosaurs, M/M, Other, animal ogre sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek and his Pterodactyl lover may have made a grave mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a commission I did for http://casticorn.tumblr.com/  
> Please enjoy this

Shrek slammed open the door to the nest hut he lived in before giving off a mighty roar

“ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!! HONEY! IM HOME YOU GROSS BEAST!” his voice rang through the hut as he stopped his big ogre feet through the house

 

A loud seductive squawking could be heard from the back of the hut. Shreks mouth turned into a real ogre smirk, as he walked into the room

“Oi, birdy!” He winked, walking over to his dino lover

“SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” he squawked flapping his wings excitedly.

“Are ya ready for this OGRE DONG?!” he roared ripping his first layer of clothes off, because like onions, ogres wear layers.  

 

The pterodactyl flapped his mighty wings letting out an excited “SQUAW! SQUAW!” giving shrek large bedroom eyes. Shrek grinned, grabbing his ogre dong before walking over to the pterodactyl lover. he grabbed the dino birds legs reaching up to grab his dong, before realizing, THERE WAS NO DONG!!!!

“WHERE IS THE BEEF?!?!” He ogre roared, pointing at the lack of dong his lover had.

Shreks pterodactyl lover turned angry! How dare this ogre point out his lack of a dong! He would show him!

“SQUAAAAW!!” He squawked angrily, flapping his wings flying to the top of the house.

“Oi ya dumb bird!” Shrek shook his fist as the pterodactyl, completely naked already. “Get ya dumb bird brain back down here so I can give you this ogre dong!!”

The pterodactyl flew down landing ontop the ogre. “SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” he squawked moving to face the ogres bottom. The Pterodactyl moved his head down, sLAMMING HIS BEAK INTO THE OGRES ASS HOLE.

Shrek let out a mighty roar as he felt his anus stretch from the beak inside of him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! YA DUMB BIRD!! I TOLD YA I WAS NT A BOTTOM!!” this was never what shrek wanted, he just hoped it would be ogre soon.

“SQUAW SQUAW SQUAW” the pterodactyl squawked into his ass, moving his beak at ULTIMUM SPEEDS.

behind them shrek heard the door open only to see his wife standing there.

“FIONA!! ITS NOT HOW IT LOOKS!!” He ogre roared, reaching out to his wife who looked positively green at the sight of her husband being beak fucked by a pterodactyl.

She didn’t even know pterodactyls were still alive!

“It’s okay…” She whispered, “I fucked donkey once, so I guess we’re even.”

Shrek tHREW UP. HIS WIFE HAD FUCKED HIS BEST FRIEND AND HERE HE WAS BEING FUCKED BY A PTERODACTYL!!

Shrek shed a single tear over the fact that his wife had fucked donkey before feeling the pterodactyl squawk again.

“It’s ogre ya dumb bird” he cried. “Its all ogre now.”

The pterodactyl squawked in agreement bEFORE SLAMMING IN HIS BEAK RIPPING THE MIGHTY OGRE IN HALF.

\----a week later----

 

Fiona cried to herself the night that shrek was torn in half, and she cried even more when they were at the funeral.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOH FIOOONAA!!” Donkey sobbed “I CAN’T BELIEVE HES DEAD!!”

 

Fiona shook her head, petting donkey. She couldnt believe it either, but then again she still couldnt believe pterodactyls were alive, and she had seen one fucking her husband.

 

Shreks three small ogre babies threw themselves onto their fathers grave.

“DA DA!! DA DA!!” they all cried out, but it was too late. Their father was already dead and there was nothing these dumb babies could do to change that.

 

Some say, you can still hear the sound of the, now lonely, pterodactyl crying in the distance over her lover. He never meant to kill the ogre, he just wanted him to know he could do things even if he didn’t have a massive ogre dong like his lover.

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do commissions for $5 base charge ($6 for NSFW fics) + $1 for every 100 words and you can ask about that here > http://taketorayamamoto.co.vu/ask


End file.
